


Share and Share Alike

by sekiharatae



Series: Day to Day Life [35]
Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children
Genre: Cloud Strife is a Good Dad, Family, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-10-30
Updated: 2009-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:07:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25412884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sekiharatae/pseuds/sekiharatae
Summary: Denzel is having friendship troubles.  Cloud has advice.
Relationships: Denzel & Cloud Strife
Series: Day to Day Life [35]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1794073
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28





	Share and Share Alike

**Author's Note:**

> For [](https://gloomy-ninja.livejournal.com/profile)[](https://gloomy-ninja.livejournal.com/)**gloomy_ninja** , who requested Denzel's friend envying his father/son relationship with Cloud.

Denzel began to realize something was wrong one evening after Cloud spotted him playing in the park, and stopped to offer him a ride home on Fenrir. Of course he’d jumped at the chance – what self-respecting boy wouldn’t? – but as he’d waved goodbye, he’d noticed that his friend Ben’s response was half-hearted. A few days later, when for show-and-tell he talked about his wolf ring pendant, Ben’s expression became decidedly sullen.  
  
Slowly, over the next few weeks, Denzel became aware that every time he mentioned Cloud, Ben would withdraw or change the subject. At first, he thought maybe the other boy held a grudge against AVALANCHE – Denzel had once thought the group was responsible for his parents’ deaths, so it didn’t seem at all far-fetched that Ben might be resentful. Yet Ben was always friendly and, well, _normal_ when Denzel mentioned Tifa, so that theory didn’t make sense.  
  
It was Marlene who suggested that maybe the other boy was jealous. “Ben doesn’t have a dad,” she’d stated quite simply, “and you’ve got _Cloud_.” Her tone made it clear that having a father-figure at all would be enough to make some people explode with envy, and that it only added insult to injury that Denzel’s was someone as well known and admired and flat-out _cool_ as Cloud.  
  
As the weather turned cooler, and night came earlier, Denzel began to fear that Marlene was right. As was typical of boys, he and Ben stayed out as late as their guardians would allow, resulting in Cloud fetching him home more often. Ben would huff and cross his arms, becoming increasingly truculent and bitter, until finally he didn’t even bother to say goodbye before running home when Fenrir’s familiar bulk appeared. Disturbed, Denzel spent the drive home lost in thought, wondering how he could fix things between them. Ben was his best friend – or at least his best _male_ friend – and it hurt that they weren’t getting along. Especially since he knew firsthand how hard it was to lose your parents. Denzel had lost everything before Cloud found him at the church; at least Ben still had his mother.  
  
Bringing the bike to a smooth halt behind the bar, Cloud killed the engine but paused before dismounting. “Is everything alright, Denzel?” he asked, voice calm and assured despite the thread of concern.  
  
Denzel hesitated, and then shook his head where it rested against Cloud’s strong, broad back. “Ben is upset with me. Marlene thinks he’s jealous.”  
  
Turning his head, Cloud peered back at the boy with curious eyes. “Oh?”  
  
“Yeah.” His own gaze still focused on Cloud’s sword harness, Denzel spared a quick glance up, and was reassured by the patience reflected on the man’s face. “Ben... Ben doesn’t have a dad,” he offered as explanation.  
  
Blond eyebrows shot up in surprise, blue eyes widening slightly, although whether at the implication that Denzel thought of him as a father, or at the information that Ben came from a single-parent home, the boy didn’t know. “I see,” he commented quietly, standing and swinging his leg over the bike before offering a supporting hand for Denzel to slide off as well. “Ben’s friendship is important to you, isn’t it?” he half-stated, half-asked, as they walked together toward the door.  
  
Denzel nodded again, scuffing a foot across the ground dejectedly. “He’s my best friend,” he answered.  
  
Cloud returned the gesture. “You know... my father died when I was a baby,” he confided, causing Denzel’s gaze to dart up to his face. “It was... difficult, sometimes, growing up without him.” Half turning, one hand on the doorknob, he placed his other on Denzel’s shoulder. “I always hoped one of the other boys would... I don’t know... share. Invite me along on trips to the movies or even just around to the hardware store.” His hand flexed, squeezing reassuringly. “You’re a good friend, Denzel. I’m sure you’ll figure it out.” Shouldering the door open, he ushered the boy inside first, a small smile flitting around his mouth at the look of happy comprehension spreading over the smaller features.  
  
And the next time Cloud stopped by the park to offer Denzel a ride home, he had to make room for two small boys rather than one.


End file.
